The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Cuphea plant known by the varietal name ‘Wescuflomig’. The new variety was discovered in April of 2015 in Worms, Germany as the result of a planned breeding program with the purposes of providing Cuphea plants with improved growing characteristics and better garden performance. The new variety is the result of a mutation of a Cuphea hyssopifolia variety from the breeder's proprietary collected referred to as UNGCU30 (unpatented). The new variety is similar to UNGCU30 in flower color, but exhibits fewer seeds, more flowers, and later development than UNGCU30. The first asexual reproduction of the new variety was conducted by cuttings in May of 2015 in Worms, Germany. ‘Wescuflomig’ has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.
When ‘Wescuflomig’ is compared to Cuphea hyssopifolia ‘Wescuflodia’ (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 15/932,134, filed on Feb. 7, 2018), the varieties are similar in plant form, branching habit, and leaf color. However, the varieties differ in flower color (‘Wescuflodia’ has red-purple colored flowers) and size, as well as anther number.
The following traits distinguish ‘Wescuflomig’ as a new and distinct cultivar from other Cuphea varieties known to the breeder:                1. Flower size;        2. Flowering period;        3. Flower color; and        4. Growth habit.        